nphs_volleyballfandomcom-20200214-history
Importance of Passing
Newsletter Vol. 2015-03 I want to focus this main article on the IMPORTANCE of PASSING. There is no technique in volleyball more important than passing. I would willingly give up 3 elite hitters for just 1 elite passer. The only other technique that can come close is serving. Hitting, setting and blocking combined are not as important as passing alone. Elite Libero's are GODS (ask Crestwood men's team) and can take a marginal teams deep into the payoffs. By definition, a pass is the 1st (of 3) contacts with the ball in a volley. It can be underhand (off the forearms) or overhand (off the finger tips). Its intent is to direct the ball to the setter, who sets up the hitter. With a poor pass, there is no set and therefore, no hit, which in turn leads to even more issues (see a future article of "free balls"). With a marginal pass, it limits the setters choice of offensive plays and helps the opposing defense focus on the remaining offensive options. As a coach, my expectation is to have a team that has very solid, consistent passing. The players who can anticipate ("Read") the target location of the ball, have the speed to get to that location and have the passing technique to pass the ball directly to the setter will always be on my team. It is the most secure way to make the team. Passing is evaluated on a scale from 0-3. *0 (worst): The responsible passer never touched the ball or they were the only touch of the ball (e.g. they passed the ball into an area that was unplayable, like the bleachers). It results in a point for the opponent. This score is completely, absolutely unacceptable. *1: The pass is playable, but the rest of the team has no choice but to send the ball over the net to the opponent (giving them a "free ball"), usually after having to chase down the errant ball. It results in absolutely no offense. This score is also unacceptable. *2: The pass is playable, but the setter has limited choices of offensive plays. This allows the defense to focus on the remaining offensive options. It is usually identified by the setter having to chase down the pass (e.g. passing deeper than the 10 ft line). It may result in a point (depending on the skill of the setter and hitter), but usually results in a continuation of play. It is generally neutral. This score is the minimum I will generally accept. *3 (best): The perfect pass. The setter does not have to chase the ball, but instead the ball goes to where the setter is standing. The setter has all offensive options available. Based on both the setter and the hitter's skills, this will generally lead to a point for us. This score is my goal for the team. My minimum expectations for the starting varsity team is to average greater than a 2.0 passing rating. Starting defensive specialist / Libero should average greater than a 2.5 passing rating. To be a state contender, we will need a team average of greater than 2.5, with the defensive specialist / Libero averaging greater than 2.75. I feel that one of the flaws with the teams that struggle to have winning records, is their lack of focus on passing. I have never experience a good passing team ending their season with a losing record. Crestwood Women's team is good example of this, they have been a league contender over the past couple of years (including beating NP last year) and they do not have a strong offense. Instead, they have a very solid passing game. Finally, for those hitters and setters out there, a solid passing game will lead to a winning record and playoff appearances. But alone, it will not result in state championships. To go deep into states, we will need all the techniques. Conversely, a solid setting / hitting game, without passing will rarely lead to a playoff appearance (exception being Coughlin men's team, though they have never won districts or a regional game). Hitters / setters, always thank your passers, without them, you will never get a set or a kill. Above are the reasons why passing is the first technique I teach and as a team, we will spend more time on passing than any other technique. Jim (17 Jun 2015)